Lakes:2
by Threstral Rider
Summary: There. It's finished.


Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat on their favorite armchairs by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was Friday, after classes, and Hermione sat reading while Harry and Ron sat doing nothing.

"Well," said Ron, breaking the silence, "What do you guys want to talk about?"

Harry sighed. "Don't know."

Hermione said sharply, "Shush! I'm reading!"

Ron slumped down in his chair. "You guys are no fun," he said heavily. "Go jump in a lake."

Harry suddenly sat up. "There's an idea!" And with that, he jumped out of his chair and went through the portrait hole quick as a flash. Hermione looked up from her book. "What – where's he going?"

Ron jumped up too. "He's gonna go jump in the black lake! Come on, we gotta go get him!"

Hermione got up slowly. "Hooligans," she mumbled to herself. Ron was already halfway through the portrait hole. By the time Hermione got through, Ron was saying, "Pick up the pace, Hermione! Harry's probably already halfway there by now!"

Hermione reconciled. "Oh, all right." They started to run, Hermione always behind because of Ron's long legs. They ran through the Entrance Hall, making people stare at them. Some were starting an early dinner, but Ron and Hermione kept on running. Through the doors, out onto the grounds, down to the lake...

They could see Harry, his robes on the ground, getting ready to jump—

"Harry!"

But Harry didn't hear...because he was under water. Hermione bent down to touch the water, but pulled away quickly. "It's freezing!" she cried. "How can he stand it?"

"He'll be back soon," said Ron, consoling her. She only nodded.

They waited ten minutes. No sign of Harry. They waited twenty minutes...still no Harry. Hermione really started to panic. "Where is he?" she said, grief in every syllable.

"Should we tell someone?" Both were asking each other questions; not a good sign. Hermione picked up Harry's robes and held them close. Then without warning, she suddenly rounded on Ron. "You did this!"

Ron was taken aback as Hermione's fiery attitude took hold over her emotions. "You told him to go jump in a lake! Oh, Ron, you infuriate me! I'm going to go get Professor McGonagall!"

Ron stepped forward, but Hermione pushed him back. He watched sadly as her figure ran up to the illuminated castle. It was true, he _had _told Harry to go jump in a lake. But he didn't know Harry would have taken him seriously! Harry said things like that all the time, and Ron didn't take _him_ seriously!

Five minutes later, Ron saw the large oak doors open. He recognized Hermione's form as well as a tall, slender one he recognized as McGonagall. As he watched longer, he saw more people starting to come out. He guessed Hermione had made a big scene, making everyone want to come and see.

It took less than a minute for Hermione and Professor McGonagall to get there. Even in the darkness of the shadows, Ron could see Hermione shoot him a seething look. As the crowd began to come in, Ron felt himself going red with embarrassment. He could hear the people muttering, talking amongst themselves, wondering: _What has the famous Harry Potter done this time?_

McGonagall was looking out over the lake. The water was shining, the light from the castle making it gleam. Ron walked over to the edge where they stood. Hermione gave him another look, so he stood on the other side of McGonagall. She looked over when he stood by her.

"Mr. Weasley," she began, "What exactly happened?"

Ron sighed. "I was joking! I didn't mean for him to take me seriously..."

"What did you say?"

Ron threw back his head in frustration. "I said, 'Go jump in a lake'! And Harry took me seriously, as you can see!"

McGonagall shook her head. "And why, in the first place, did you tell him to go jump in a lake?"

"Like I said before," replied Ron angrily, "I was joking. Hermione was reading, Harry and I were doing nothing, I was bored! So I asked Harry what he wanted to do, and he said, 'Don't know'. So I said, 'You guys are boring, go jump in a lake'! I didn't think he'd actually _do_ it!"

"Well he did, you dunderhead!" yelled Hermione. "And look where that's got ya!"

"'Ya'?" asked Ron. "What's up with the 'ya'?"

Hermione kicked him in the shins and ran up to the castle in tears.

"Same to you, sister!" Ron screamed after her. He looked back at the water. It was pretty.

"Mr. Weasley," said McGonagall, shooing everyone else inside, "as your punishment - "

"PUNISHMENT?!" yelled Ron. "What for?"

"For...I don't know. But someone needs to be punished. Anyway, your punishment will be to stay out here all night, waiting until Mr. Potter returns."

Ron shrugged. "Okey dokey then."

McGonagall and the remainder of the students went back up to the school. Ron sat down on the damp grass. He would just sit here and wait for Harry...so he could kill him.

Two hours later, Ron was...sleeping. Snoring, sleeping, dreaming of Hermi - never mind. But as Ron lay in LA-LA Land, (it's a magical place, I've been there many times) the water began to move. You know, ripples, like in Pocahontas...oh never mind. Anyway, straight to the point - after about half a minute of Pocahontas water, Harry's head appeared on the surface. To the point - he got out. To the point - he laughed.

"I'm wet," he said stupidly. "Ron! Hey, Ron!"

Ron woke with a start. "Huh, what? Banshees? NO...Leave me alone, Dean, I am not going to knit you another sweater..."

"Uh, der," said Harry. "It's me, the CHOSEN ONE!"

"Oh," said Ron. He was starting to realize who was in front of him. "So you mean you're the artist formally known as Harry?"

"Hm...I like that," said Harry. "Maybe - "

"No! Don't even think about it!"

"Yah, okay," said Harry. "But...anyway...guess what, Ron?"

"Hm...?"

"You will not believe what I saw down in the Black Lake."

"Probably won't. What was it?"

"Okay, I went down to the very bottom. And guess what I saw? I saw the Giant Squid, the Kraken, and Nessie having a tea party."

"Um..." said Ron. "Nessie?"

"The Loch Ness Monster, fool!" said Harry. "Anyway, they invited me to join in, but I said I had to get back, or you would kill me. If Hermione didn't kill you first."

Ron's brain came back from vacation. "Oh yeah..." he jumped up. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, HARRY!"

"Ah, crappit," said Harry, running for his extremely soon-to-be-short life.

As it turns out, Hermione was sleepwalking around the grounds at night. (or was she?? the world may never know...) Harry ran right into her. "Harry!" she screamed. "You're alive!"

"So I am," said Harry. "But not for long!"

And we all know what happens then.

THE END

_A/N: Hey there. I love reviews. Anyway, if you want me to write more, tell me. There's also an alternate ending to this story, but it would go under the Friendship category, it's not very humorous. Tell me if you want me to post that one too. I'm open for ideas! Requests! Anything..._

._Threstral Rider._


End file.
